1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to an improved data processing system and in particular to a method and apparatus for processing and displaying messages in an instant messaging system. Still more particularly, the present invention provides an improved method, apparatus, and computer instructions for improving personability of instant messages with user images.
2. Description of Related Art
Instant messaging is an online chat medium, allowing users to communicate with each other and collaborate in real time over a network data processing system. Instant messaging is commonly used over the Internet. Instant messaging applications monitor and report the status of users that have established each other as online contacts. Additionally, instant messager users may find additional contacts through various mechanisms. For example, a user may find other users based on a search for users with similar interests, such as school, investing, cars, and movies. The status in messages are typically presented to the user in a window on the user's data processing system. Instant messaging applications also are often employed by users conducting business. By utilizing instant messaging, business users can view each other's availability and initiate a text conversation with colleagues or customers when a desired contact becomes available. Millions of users communicate using instant messaging systems every day. With instant messaging becoming an important part of both personal and business communications, functionality, and usability enhancement are important to the continued success of this type of communication tool.
One problem with instant messaging is that it is often impersonal. Particularly when working with someone that a user has never met, it is easy for the user to forget that person's name. Identifying the importance of a particular message may be difficult when a user has hundreds of contacts and may receive numerous messages during the day. As a result, if a message comes from that particular person, the importance of the message may be unknown to the user. As a result, instant messaging is a rough substitute for the experience of meeting someone in person or face-to-face. Therefore, it would be advantageous to have an improved method, apparatus, and computer instructions for improving the personability of instant messages.